


Reminiscing about yesterday

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Smut, no other tags needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: It's Monday morning and Robert woke up realizing that he fell asleep in the same position as he was in now: one arm over Aaron's stomach his head on Aaron's chest.They were so exhausted by Sunday night that they fell asleep well before midnight.....Or...The smut I promised ages ago (This takes place after "An extra hour" and shows us what they were up to in the afternoon... and in the evening. )





	Reminiscing about yesterday

It's Monday morning and Robert woke up realizing that he fell asleep in the same position as he was in now: one arm over Aaron's stomach his head on Aaron's chest.

They were so exhausted by Sunday night that they fell asleep well before midnight.....

 

 

_**Sunday afternoon around 4pm** _

 

“Well an hour and a half long stroll around the village with Seb.... that's not exactly doing nothing.” - laughed Robert as they arrived back home. At the cafe they ran into Diane who wanted some quality time with the little one, so she gladly took him for a couple of hours. The boys were more than fine with that. 

 

“Yeah well he loves being out. Didn't ya see his little face?” - smiled Aaron as he thought about their time together. 

 

“Okay, he was pretty cute, but I have a feeling you loved it just as much.” - he winked. 

 

“Maybe I did.” - answered Aaron as he opened the door. He was lost in his own thoughts for a moment before he looked around - “Liv? We're back!” - he shouted. There was no answer.

 

“Maybe she went out.” - said Robert as he headed upstairs.

 

“I call her.” - replied Aaron. Liv answered almost immediately. - “Hey, where are ya? We just got back home.”

 

“Oh, alright. I'm at the pub with Gabby, we're studying, and if you don't believe me you can ask Marlon.” - she said loud enough that Aaron knew Marlon must have been near. 

 

“Nah it's alright, when are you back?” 

 

“Why? Should I stay a bit longer?” 

 

“What? No.... erm... I just...”

 

“Chill out Aaron.” - she said laughing – “I'm coming home for dinner alright? Around six? Or.... since I know there's nothing in the fridge you could just pop in? Have a meal here?”

 

“Okay, yeah, I talk to Robert but I guess we erm... we're gonna be there.”

 

“Great, bye.”- she said and hang up before she waited for his response. 

 

“So? Where's she?” - asked Robert from upstairs. Aaron followed his voice before he answered.

 

“At the pub, studying with Gabby apparently.” - he said as he leaned to the door frame.

 

“Studying? At the pub? You sure about that?” - he laughed. 

 

“Actually I think it's true, she almost got Marlon on the phone, and I believe her.”

 

“I suppose she haven't done anything outrageous lately....” - answered Robert as he started to unbuckle his belt. 

 

“Yeah, and erm... she said we should go over for dinner, since our fridge has no food in it.”

 

“Erm.. excuse you!” - he said as he turned to Aaron - “I did the shopping!” 

 

“I know... but you know her.” - answered Aaron as he watched his husband almost trip over his own legs. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say a word. Not yet.

 

“Yeah, I should be offended.” - scoffed Robert , but he was joking really. He returned to the task, which appeared to be _“get off the pants”_. Aaron started laughing because honestly it was ridiculous. 

 

“What are you doing exactly?” - he asked finally.

 

“What does it look like? I wanna take these off to go and have a shower. You wanna join me?”

 

“Is this _that_ kind of an invitation?” - asked Aaron with a lustful tone as he took a step closer.

 

“You know it is.” - answered Robert mirroring Aaron's move. They were only inches apart.

 

“Go on then.” - he said suddenly before he grabbed Robert's hand to pull him into the bathroom. He quickly turned on the shower, letting the hot water flow, so the steam can fill the room. They undressed pretty fast, then just, kept looking at each other. Without a single move. The tension was building, and after a few seconds it felt like a game. A game of who would lose control first. Aaron knew Robert wanted him, he knew that his husband was hard without even looking at his cock. He just knew. So he started biting his lip. He might thought that it would drive Robert crazy, but he didn't expect the reaction he got. 

 

“Fuck.” - he heard Robert before he felt his back collided with the cold wall. He wanted to complain about it, but Robert's lips was on his within seconds, and their bodies were pressed together so tight, they could definitely come from that minimum friction only. They both knew that, and they both reached out to get their hands on the other. As they realized this, they smiled into the kiss. - “How d'you want it?” - asked Robert whispering. The water was running down their bodies, making everything more sensitive. 

 

“You. Just you.” - he said between kisses – “Inside me.”

 

“We should go into the bedroom.” - said Robert.

 

“No, stay here. I wanna stay here.” - Aaron was so out of it, he just wanted Robert right there right now, he wasn't about to wait minutes. He needed him now. 

 

“Turn around then.” - said Robert, and after he did, Robert kissed his back then kissed his neck while he pushed a finger inside him. - “We don't have lube here, you sure you wa....”

 

“I'm sure.” - interrupted Aaron as he pushed back onto his finger – “More.” - he asked right away, and Robert couldn't deny it. He was never able to deny anything from Aaron, and he wasn't about to start it now, so he just obeyed. 

 

“Spread it wider.” - told him Robert before he thrust inside him. The water was still running, and Robert tried to look in the mirror, but everything in that bathroom was a blur. With Aaron he always felt like he was in heaven. Nobody could make him feel this content. His hands were gripping onto Aaron's waist so hard that it'll definitely leave a bruise, his head was rested on his back, as he quickened the pace. 

 

Aaron knew his legs could give out at any given minute, but he couldn't tell Robert to slow down. It felt too good to slow down. Even if he might pass out, it's still worth it. For a minute he felt Robert's hands leaving his waist, as he placed them on the wall. Aaron's hands were resting there as well, or more like, he tried to find any surface to hold onto. Robert must have felt that, because he placed his hands on top of his, giving him a much stronger balance.

 

“Robert.” - moaned Aaron – “Not sure my legs will hold out any longer.”

 

“Turn around.” - he ordered as he slipped out of him. Aaron didn't like the momentary stop but he was sure that another minute and he would've collapsed on the floor. Robert didn't speak much after that just told him to get his legs around his waist.

 

“You mad? You won't....”

 

“Shut up and do it. You want me or not?” - he asked. Aaron wasn't sure about it, since they were never into any fancy acrobatic movements and poses, but he didn't want to finish this in the bedroom, and his legs were shaking so much that he didn't have another option. - “That's it.” - groaned Robert as he lifted him up to finally feel Aaron around him again. Aaron got his hands around Robert's shoulders to keep himself more secure. He got a hand in Robert's hair, pulling it strong.

 

“Faster.” - said Aaron as he let out another moan. He buried his head in the crook of his husband's neck as he felt his orgasm building by the minute. He heard Robert's breathing and he knew how close he was.

 

“I wanna touch you, but you need to stand for a bit, can you do that for me?”

 

“Not until you're not finished.”

 

“As you wish.” - he heard him answer before he started to thrust harder. It only took him 30 seconds before he reached his orgasm. He was still high from it all, as he helped Aaron standing on his feet again. He wasted no time to get on his knees in front of his husband and get his mouth around his cock. 

 

“Fuck.” - groaned Aaron as his hand fisted into Robert's hair. He was too tired to move, but Robert seemed to take care of everything. He just had to enjoy. And he certainly did. - “You're unbelievable.” – he said out of breath as he tried to regain his strength.

 

“You managed to suffer through didn't ya?” - grinned Robert as he licked his lips before he stood up to turn off the shower. 

 

“I don't think I can move now. I just wanna sit down before I get a cramp.”

 

“You want me to take you to the bedroom?”

 

“God no. You played the hero enough as it is.” - he laughed – “Just give me a minute....and a towel.”

 

I see, nothing like  _“Robert you're so strong”_ or  _“Do you work out lately?”_ thanks you ungrateful git. - he said laughing as he threw the towel to Aaron. 

 

“First of all we both know that you don't do any workout..... outside of bed. Second of all, you're ego is big enough without me telling you compliments.”

 

“So you do think I'm strong.” - he said with a wide smile as he stepped closer to kiss his neck. 

 

“Okay, you're fit, I …. I was impressed.” - answered Aaron as he pushed Robert away to go into their room for some clothes. He knew that there was no one else in the house but he still got that towel around his waist, it was a habit. He didn't know that his husband will take it off him as soon as he's not careful enough. So the minute he reached the bedroom he felt Robert's arms around him, then he felt Robert pushing him onto the bed. He felt the cold sheets against his skin and he soon realized he lost his towel. As he turned on the bed he saw it on Robert. He wore nothing but a smug smile as he adjusted the towel around his own waist. 

 

“Robert! Give it back.” - he said as he lay back on the bed with his legs slightly opened. 

 

“And miss out on this view? No chance.” - smiled Robert as he stepped between Aaron's legs.

 

“Get your own! It's not that big thing, just open the drawers.” - told him Aaron. They both knew the conversation wasn't about the towels. Not really. Robert didn't answer at first, just laid on top of Aaron, kissed his way up from his chest to his ear, looked in his eyes, then whispered _“No”_ before he kissed him. 

 

“I'd rather just stay here, and dry you off... first.” - he said between kisses.

 

“No, no.... we have to get dressed and go to the pub.” - said Aaron patting Robert's ass. - “Come on, move it.”

 

“You can't be serious.” - scoffed Robert as he rolled off him. 

 

“I am serious.” - replied Aaron already on his way to the drawers to finally get some clothes. 

 

“You're just gonna ignore that hard on?” - he tried. 

 

“Talk some more and it goes away.” - he laughed as he glanced to his husband. He saw him pouting his lips but a little game was only fair. He half expected Robert's next move, and he wasn't wrong. He felt his arms around his waist before Robert lifted him up, and dragged him back to bed. He threw him in the middle before straddling him, making Aaron unable to move. He pinned him down, - the towel long forgotten on the floor, - and he just continued grinning at him. 

 

“Do you want me to let you go?” - he asked.

 

“No.” - smiled Aaron before he parted his lips to welcome his kiss. - “We're gonna be late, so either you get on with it, or may as well stop right now.” - he knew this would only fan the flame, but that was exactly his plan. Quick and dirty. He never even thought that his husband would be so cruel to turn this back on him. 

 

“You're right. We have to get ready.”- he said placing a light kiss to his lips before he got off the bed, grabbed some clothes and started to get dress. He was hard, Aaron could see it, and at first he thought this is a wind up, but 3 minutes later he was still in a minor shock, on the bed.... naked, while Robert was ready, all dressed up, standing at the door. - “Come on, you wanna put on some clothes, or we're gonna be really late.” - he said with a devilish grin. 

 

“I hate you, you know.” - sighed Aaron giving up. 

 

“No you don't. Besides, you can always punish me.... later.” - he winked before he left him alone. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron tried to concentrate on his dinner. He really did. But he failed miserably. His head was in an entirely different place. A place with thoughts that weren't appropriate for a Sunday dinner conversation. Robert kept looking at him, like he knew. That didn't help either. Or the moment when he thought it would be a good idea to put his hand on Aaron's thigh. He felt Aaron's muscle jump from the touch, and he knew how desperate his husband must have been all this time. 

 

“Do you want dessert?” - asked Robert. Liv was obviously up for it, so Aaron had no choice. No matter what he said, they have to sit there at least for another 20 minutes. He felt himself getting impatient. 

 

“Excuse me, I'll be back in a sec.” - he said before heading to the toilet. Robert let out a little laugh.

 

“What's wrong with him? He seems to be in a right mood.” - said Liv. Even if it wasn't obvious what was the reason behind it, Aaron acted weird and of course she noticed. 

 

“I may have winded him up earlier. He's a bit crossed with me. I think I go and apologise.”

 

“Good idea. I don't wanna hear you guys yell at each other for nothing.” - she said rolling her eyes. It was a believable story. Robert did wind him up constantly, so at least this excuse was good enough. 

 

“Are you really that mad?” - started Robert as he saw Aaron standing in front of the sink, washing his hands.

 

“No.” - he turned to him with a smile – _a fake one_ – Then before he got past him, he slammed him to the wall, kissed him hard, while his hand started palming him through his jeans. - “I just figured out your punishment.”

 

“Tell me.” - said Robert as he held back his breath. Feeling Aaron's hands on him was so good, he never wanted it to end. 

 

“No.” - he said just as quietly, before he gave him a squeeze one last time, then left him to compose himself. 

 

“Did he apologised?” - asked Liv as Aaron sat in the booth.

 

“Yeah.” - he smiled as he saw Robert entering as well. - “He did. Didn't ya?” - he asked with a grin. 

 

“Erm... yeah. I did.”

 

“Good. Dessert's here.” - she said then she started talking about school stuff, and Aaron zoned out again. This time he wasn't alone. Robert might pretended to be a part of the conversation, but he was just as far away as Aaron. Right in that moment, the only thing they wanted was going home, have an early night, and tear each other apart.... again. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

By 8pm they were all settled. Diane popped by with Seb, and after his bath he fell asleep easily. He was a little angel. Liv stayed down a bit, watching a film, but not before Robert checked her homework. Sometimes he was a pain, but Liv actually felt grateful. At least he could explain the most difficult math problems without making them sound difficult. It was a gift, and she knew that. So they stayed behind, and Aaron excused himself, by saying he was tired. 

 

10 minutes later Robert was also in the room. He opened the door and found his husband on the bed, with a smug smile on his face. 

 

“So?” - he asked as he sat down at the edge.

 

“So...”- repeated Aaron kneeling up slowly – “You might wanna come closer.”

 

“Is that so?” - smiled Robert as he glanced at the door one more time, to make sure it was indeed closed. 

 

“Yeah.” - said Aaron as he pulled Robert on top of him.

 

“Would you tell me your plan.... please?” - asked Robert grinding down on him. 

 

“With pleasure.” - answered Aaron flipping them over. He straddled Robert and immediately started unbuckling his belt. Robert was ready to give a helping hand, but Aaron battered them away. - “No.” 

 

“So you're gonna be in charge now?” - he asked. The thought alone made him hard. That, and the memory of how his husband behaved at the pub. Robert was a simple man when it came to Aaron. Pretty much anything he did was a turn on to him. 

 

“I am.” - he said as he quickly got rid of his own jeans. - “Lift it.” - he said to Robert so he can get him out of his pants as well. 

 

They were on the bed, shirts and underwear still on, with Aaron on top of Robert. Their hands were intertwined, and for several minutes it seemed like they wouldn't be doing anything more than kissing.

 

“So this plan...” - started Robert. He was painfully hard, and he just wanted to know what his husband was up to. 

 

“You wanna know?”

 

“You know I do.”

 

“Fine.” - he said slowly starting to move his hips. - “First I'm gonna torture you.... like this.” - he said as he unbuttoned his shirt. - “It's not gonna be enough to get you off... but that's the point.” - he laughed. Robert was between pain and pleasure, his brain couldn't tell the difference, and it all felt right. - “Then” – said Aaron as he started leaving kisses all over his chest, grazing his nipples with his teeth – “You're gonna suck me......” - he felt Robert hissing and he knew he had to stop moving if he wanted him to last long. - “...without touching yourself.”

 

“That's not fair.” - moaned Robert.

 

“I think it is. After how you left me earlier, I'd call this fair play.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“Then... and see this is why you cannot touch yourself..... then you're gonna fuck me.”

 

“Jesus.” - sighed Robert. He tried to cool himself down, because this kind of foreplay was working too good for him. 

 

“Sounds good?”

 

He only nodded before asking for a kiss, and Aaron gave it to him. He was more than generous, but when Robert tried to take control, he stopped him by pushing him back on the bed. 

 

“No, you stay where you are.” - he said before he inched closer. His dick was so close to Robert's mouth... he could taste it with the tip of his tongue. -”Open.” - he ordered and Robert did it without any hesitation. He started sucking it, just the tip, he knew that would drive Aaron wild. And he was right. He tried to sneak his hand around his own cock, but of course Aaron caught him. - “What did I say?” - he said before he grabbed both of his hands and lifted them above his head. As he changed the angle he felt as he hit the back of Robert's throat. He was just about to move back a bit, but he felt Robert tightened his hold on his hand, then he saw him blinking once, which meant _everything's fine_ and Aaron let himself go. He was so close to come, he knew he would only need Robert's tongue to apply a little more pressure. Robert was waiting, he wanted to taste him, but at the last minute Aaron got off him, reached for the lube then gestured Robert to move.

 

“I thought...” - said Robert with a hoarse voice.

 

“Change of plan.” - he said throwing the lube in front of him. - “I don't wanna come until you're inside me.” - he said laying down on his front.

 

“Can you... turn around? I know you're in charge and all but.. I wanna look at ya.” 

 

“Soft.” - he muttered turning over, with opened legs. 

 

“I think you're gonna find I'm quite the opposite.” - he grinned as he worked him open with two fingers. 

 

“You talk too much.” - hissed Aaron as Robert withdrew his fingers. His own hand was currently around his dick as he waited for Robert to get ready.

 

“Let me.” - he said placing his hand on top of Aaron's. He let it go and Robert only tugged him twice before thrusting inside him hard. 

 

“Fuck.” - moaned Aaron, and Robert let go of him for a moment to lean closer. He kissed his neck, behind his ears and at last.. his lips. Aaron couldn't play the boss anymore. He melted under Robert's touch and he didn't try to deny that. Both of them dropped the act, and now they were only looking into each other's eyes as Robert started to thrust even harder. He took a hold of Aaron once more, but this time he didn't intend to stop. He couldn't, because if he did he would've most certainly passed out. He was close to it as it is. They were sweaty, their breathing was uneven and Robert had to bury his head into Aaron's neck to not make any sound. For a second everything stopped moving, at least they felt like it did, then they collapsed on the bed, feeling exhausted but content. 

 

“You..... you can.... punish me.... any... anytime.” - said Robert out of breath. Aaron just laughed at this before he felt Robert pulling out. He remained there, on top of Aaron for 7 more minutes, then he moved a little so his head was resting on Aaron's chest. Their shirts were still on them, well Robert's was opened, but they were too tired to move. The last thing Robert did before he closed his eyes was glancing at the alarm clock on Aaron's bed side table. It was barely past 9:30pm

 

 

* * *

 

 

** Monday morning **

 

Robert woke up realizing that he fell asleep in the same position as he was in now: one arm over Aaron's stomach his head on Aaron's chest. He looked at the clock again, just like he always did after he woke up. It was only 6:10am

The house was quiet. Seb was probably still asleep, along with Liv. And his husband? His husband was probably dreaming because he had a broad smile on his face. Robert sat up a bit to place a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Morning.” - said Aaron almost immediately. This was suspicious.

 

“You were awake?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Since when?”

 

“I don't know. Five minutes?”

 

“Why are you smiling?”

 

“Because I'm happy.” - this answer brought a smile on Robert's face as well. 

 

“I haven't had a good night sleep like this in years.”

 

“Yeah I know, we must have been really tired.”

 

“It was worth it though.”

 

“So worth it.” - answered Aaron grinning. - “Not sure I can move a muscle, but since it's your fault....”

 

“How is it my fault??”

 

“....Since it's your fault, you can make it up to me by bringing me coffee?”

 

“Alright.” - he smiled – “But only because I'm such a good husband.”

 

“Erm, I'm gonna decide that thank you... after my coffee.” - Robert shook his head, got out of bed and went downstairs to get them both the caffeine rush they needed. 

 

It was Monday but it felt like a good start. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
